The present invention relates to a device and related method for tying a necktie. Tying a necktie might well be considered an art in view of the level of skill required to tie the various knots that are known, the frequently occurring disparities between appearances of the same knots tied on different occasions, and variations in styles of neckties which are available. Various approaches have been attempted to provide a simplified, consistent means of forming an attractive necktie knot or resemblance of one. The prior art has attempted to provide such a means by clip-on knot covers, hinged knot covers, tie slides... etc. but has failed to provide a device which participates in forming the necktie knot, while providing a decorative appearance, and permitting easy adjustment of the necktie.